El signo de los cuatro Epílogo
by Ertal77
Summary: Epílogo a mi adaptación de El signo de los cuatro al universo Sherlock de la BBC en proceso ; puede leerse de forma independiente. John se ha enamorado de Mary y la relación ha seguido su curso. ¿Qué tal lo llevará Sherlock? ¿Conseguirá John conservar su noviazgo y a su mejor amigo?


_**BLOG PERSONAL DEL DR. WATSON  
Entrada privada**_

Ahora que el caso estaba cerrado, quedaba la parte más dura. Sherlock llevaba semanas evitándome; por primera vez desde que nuestra convivencia empezó, se cumplía la objección que puso el día que nos conocimos en Barts: no pronunciaba palabra en varios días seguidos. Me preocupaba que estuviera enfadado conmigo pero, de repente, de forma apenas consciente, se le escapaba un "gracias, John" cuando le alargaba una taza de té, y todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Pero el problema estaba ahí, y había que afrontarlo, claro.

Una tarde volví a casa después de comer con Mary y su madre, y Sherlock estaba analizando tejidos en el microscopio. Tenía noticias que compartir con él, y decidí que no debía esperar más. Entré en la cocina y le observé mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Me pareció que sus hombros estaban caídos, como los de alguien que soportara una gran carga, y me sentí un poco culpable: quizá, en mi felicidad, había estado ciego ante las necesidades y los sentimientos de mi amigo. "Soy su único amigo", pensé, "y le he abandonado". Vale, más que un poco culpable.

-Así que ya tenéis fecha.

El susurro llegó de debajo del microscopio, o eso me pareció. Carraspeé, sin saber qué decir ahora. Como siempre, Sherlock me llevaba la delantera. Si no me hubiera detenido tanto a pensar en cómo decírselo...

-¿Cómo lo sé? Oí que quedabas por teléfono con Mary en un restaurante, no en su casa. Vais a menudo a cenar fuera, pero nunca a comer, así que hoy debía ser algo especial. La ropa que has escogido para hoy también es diferente de la que te pones para salir con Mary. Esa corbata...- levantó al fin la vista del microscopio, la boca tensa, los ojos taladrándome con dureza, ni sombra de calidez en ellos- es la corbata que te pones en las entrevistas de trabajo, así que intentas impresionar a alguien. ¿Quizá Mary iba a presentarte a alguien en relación a un empleo? Eso no explicaría la cara de felicidad con la que has salido rumbo al restaurante. No, tu mirada era decidida, pero relajada... sin el estrés de una entrevista de trabajo. Recordé que, de hecho, Mary te presentó a su madre la semana pasada, así que, aunque quieres causarle buena impresión y otorgar solemnidad a este momento, no tienes motivos para estar nervioso. Por eliminación, en la comida de hoy Mary y tú le habéis comunicado a su madre que vais a casaros.

Me aclaré la garganta de nuevo.

-El veintiséis de septiembre.

Sherlock volvió a mirarme, con esa expresión completamente indescifrable que tanto odio.

-¿Dentro de un mes y medio? Os ha entrado mucha prisa de repente.

-Bueno, Sherlock, ya no somos unos críos. Y los dos lo tenemos claro. Mary es la persona con la que quiero envejecer y criar a mis hijos y, aunque parezca increíble, ella siente exactamente lo mismo por mi.

La cara de Sherlock dejó de ser inescrutable. Durante unos segundos puso su mejor expresión de indignación, antes de dominarse y volver a su microscopio.

-Vale, Sherlock, ya te lo he explicado- aclaré, dedicando mis palabras a sus rizos oscuros, más bien, ya que ocultaba su rostro tras las bandejas de muestras y el microscopio-. Desde que nos conocimos, sabes que mi objetivo es conseguir formar mi propia familia, encontrar una persona exactamente como Mary y tener hijos antes de que todo el mundo me tome por el abuelo de las criaturas en vez de por el padre.

-Mary tiene veintinueve años. Es una diferencia de edad importante; quizá ella todavía no esté tan ansiosa por reproducirse.

-Hemos hablado mucho del tema y sí, Mary también está preparada para ser madre. Nos llevamos menos de diez años, y a ella le parece bien, así que no hay problema.

En lugar de contestar, Sherlock dejó las bandejas de muestras con suavidad sobre la mesa de la cocina, se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra. Al momento oí cerrarse la puerta de la calle.

Intenté respirar con profundidad un par de veces para tranquilizarme. La cosa (inhalar) no podía (exhalar) haber ido (inhalar) peor... (exhalar).

Solo se me ocurría una cosa que hacer ahora. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y, mientras lo hacía, me di cuenta de que, desde que vivía con Sherlock, siempre acabábamos recurriendo a lo mismo cuando teníamos entre manos algo que no sabíamos cómo resolver. Nuestro "deux ex machina" particular. Mientras oía los pitidos de conexión y esperaba respuesta, me di cuenta también de que a partir de entonces empezaba una nueva etapa en mi vida y que tendría que buscar otro tipo de solución para mis problemas.

-Doctor Watson-. La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonó al cuarto pitido. No se parecía a la voz de su hermano, aunque ambas tenían esa calma y elegancia en cada sílaba, como si estuvieran siempre seguros de que, cuando ellos hablaban, el resto del mundo se detenía y escuchaba.

-Hola, Mycroft- saludí-. Te llamo por si podías aconsejarme con un pequeño... problema que tengo con tu hermano.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Ruído de papeles al ser revisados.

-Ah, sí. Esa cuestión del compromiso con la señorita Mary Morstan. Permíteme felicitarte.

Eran las felicitaciones más frías que había recibido en mi vida. Carraspeé, pensando en cómo debía dar aquel hombre las condolencias.

-Sí, bueno... Como te puedes imaginar, Sherlock no lo está llevando muy bien.

-A mi hermano no le gustan los cambios.

Buena observación, pensé.

-¿Él siempre ha sido así, verdad?

-Oh, sí-. Casi le oí sonreír, a saber qué irritaciones infantiles de Sherlock debía estar recordando.

-¿Cómo trataban tus padres con Sherlock cuando se ponía así de cabezota?

Mycroft suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Mycroft? Es en serio, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Prueba algo del estilo de la Supernanny, es lo que mejor funciona.

"¿Me está tomando el pelo? Será..."

-¡Mycroft, no soy su padre!

-Entonces quizás podrías pedirle al Detective Inspector Lestrade que lo haga él...

* * *

Tras consultarlo con la almohada, decidí que lo mejor era hablar con Sherlock cara a cara sobre sus miedos. Haría que afrontase su temor a los cambios, a estar solo, a cualquiera que fuese el estúpido miedo que le estaba desgastando el cerebro en esos momentos.

Preparé té y tostadas y me senté con mi desayuno en la sala de estar, cerca de la ventana, disfrutando de la ligera brisa que entraba desde la calle. En unas horas el calor haría que se desdibujara el contorno de los coches, pero el sol todavía no estaba alto y era fantástico estar simplemente allí sentado, mirando Baker Street, viendo pasar a los vecinos camino al trabajo. "Cómo voy a echar de menos este piso", pensé, un poco triste.

-Sí, este piso es perfecto- sonó una voz a mi espalda-, pero imagino que, tras la boda, te trasladarás al piso de Mary, ¿en Camden? Bonita zona, también.

Me giré hacia él. Llevaba su taza de té en una mano, y en la otra traía una tostada, que empezó a mordisquear en cuanto dejó de hablar. Se sentó en su sillón y cogió su portátil de la mesa auxiliar. Aun iba en pijama, y tamborileaba con los pies desnudos, impaciente, mientras su ordenador arrancaba. Era ahora o nunca.

-Sherlock, tenemos que hablar.

Me senté en mi sillón, frente a él. No levantó los ojos del portátil ni me contestó. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo girar la taza de té entre mis manos, y me detuve. Como si Sherlock no pudiera ver las muestras de nerviosismo aun sin mirarme.

-Te dan miedo los cambios- empecé. No dijo nada, pero levantó una ceja-. Pero eres un adulto, así que vamos a hablar de ello.

Levantó la vista del portátil y me miró de nuevo con esa expresión indignada.

-¿Ahora eres mi terapeuta, John? No necesito uno, gracias.

Carraspeé. Sí que había sonado como mi terapeuta. Maldito Sherlock, siempre haciendo las cosas más difíciles.

-No soy tu terapeuta, soy tu amigo. John, ¿recuerdas? El que mató a un hombre por ti al día de conocerte.

-Era un taxista pésimo- murmuró él.

-Horrible.

Los dos nos reímos sin poder evitarlo. Menos mal, necesitaba un respiro.

-Bueno, pues si confías en mi, como supongo que haces, dime qué necesitas.

Sherlock se colocó su máscara inescrutable de nuevo, y preguntó:

-No, John, dime qué es lo que necesitas tú.

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí, tú!

La máscara impasible había caído y pude ver lo agitado que estaba. Se levantó y empezó a pasear en círculos por la sala de estar, dando grandes zancadas, como un tigre enjaulado. Una vez más, yo no estaba llevando la conversación tal y como la había planeado. Se avecinaba un nuevo desastre, sin duda.

-Llevamos dos años viviendo juntos- dijo- y yo pensaba que tenías todo lo que un hombre necesita para sentirse feliz: necesidades básicas cubiertas, un trabajo emocionante, momento de relax con tus amigos en el pub, citas femeninas para mantener alto tu ego y cubrir... otras necesidades secundarias, y una compañía intelectualemnte enriquecedora...

-...O sea, tú.

-O sea, yo, sí, claro. ¿Qué más puedes querer? ¡Ah, sí, reproducirte! Pero John, ¿no es para eso por lo que escribes nuestros casos en tu blog? ¿Para conseguir esa segunda vida, la fama, tan caprichosa y efímera como la primera? Creía que escribías para perdurar en la memoria de tus lectores, que te procuraba placer verte reconocido... ¿Por qué si no ibas a perder el tiempo tecleando horas y horas en el ordenador? ¿Para qué ibas a querer convertir la perfecta cadena de observación y deducción en... eso que escribes tú, emociones, persecuciones, carreras, personajes secundarios que yo no me dignaría a mirar dos veces?

Suspiré. Lo bastante fuerte como para que me oyera.

-Sherlock, solo tú puedes comparar la paternidad con la escritura.

-Eso no es cierto, de hecho multitud de críticos...

-¡Sherlock!- grité, interrumpiéndole. La vena de mi frente empezó a latir de nuevo-. ¡Tener hijos es mucho más importante que escribir, fin de la discusión!

Seguía con su cara de obstinación infantil. Se volvió a sentar en el sillón. Cogió de nuevo la taza, con las dos manos.

-Pero podrías vivir sin ello- gruñó.

-Sí, es cierto, podría vivir sin tener hijos- admití.

-¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Es... por el sexo?

Su expresión seguía siendo petulante e indignada, pero no me miró a la cara al decir aquello. El interior de la taza le parecía más interesante. Me mordí el labio inferior para no reírme.

-Entre otras cosas, Sherlock.

-Oh-. Bebió un sorbo de té. Volvió a mirar la taza-. Si tan importante es el sexo para ti...

Enarqué las cejas. A ver por dónde salía ahora...

Después de un minuto de puasa, Sherlock se decidió a dejar la taza en la mesita, junto al portátil. Me fijé en que su mano temblaba.

-Si es tan importante para ti, yo podría hacer un esfuerzo...

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Es un pirado!", pensé. Eso es lo que le llama Donovan. No me podía creer que Donovan tuviera razón en algo concerniente a Sherlock. El cual, por cierto, fijándome mejor, tenía el pelo chafado contra las sienes por el sudor. Grandes gotas de sudor le caían a ambos lados de la cara. Contuve el aliento.

-Sherlock, no me estás diciendo lo que creo que me estás diciendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que sí, lo he oído, de acuerdo, pero no lo has dicho porque sea algo que a ti te apetezca, ¿no?

Sherlock, todavía sudado y visiblemente incómodo, me miró y sonrió. Si intentaba ser una sonrisa seductora, era la peor que me habían dirigido nunca. Era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock poner cara de ¿pánico? Sí, no podía llamarse de otra manera. Se me escapó una carcajada, no lo pude evitar.

-¡Perdona, Sherlock! ¡Tu cara! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¡Tengo que inmortalizar este momento!

La mueca de Sherlock se transformó de nuevo en indignación.

-¿Tengo que entender que no estás interesado en mi oferta?

Negué con la cabeza. Le oí murmurar, muy bajito: "¡Gracias a Dios!", y volvió a coger el portátil de la mesita.

-Sherlock, por última vez: ¡no soy gay! Y, en realidad, ahora mismo ni siquiera soy hetero. Soy... Marysexual. No me puedo imaginar besando a otra persona, hombre o mujer, que no sea Mary.

Sherlock me miraba por encima del portátil, todavía suspicaz pero algo más relajado.

-Bueno- añadí-, quizá haría una excepción si Lucy Liu entrase ahora mismo por esa puerta, pero solo si prometieras que nunca, nunca se lo dirías a Mary...

Eso sí le hizo reír. Gracias a Dios.

* * *

Esa misma noche, cuando Sherlock llegó a casa después de pasar la tarde en Scotland Yard, la alargué un papel para que lo leyera.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sin mirar el papel.

-Sherlock, míralo. Es un contrato.

El título del documento estaba muy claro, en Arial 14: _"Contrato de amistad entre Sherlock Holmes y John Watson"_.

Su cara se torció en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Empezó a leer en voz alta.

-Punto uno, el señor Holmes cenará una vez a la semana en casa del señor Watson y su esposa, sita en... John, ¿qué es esto?

-Un contrato, ya te lo he dicho. Sigue leyendo.

Sherlock cerró la puerta del rellano, dejó la bolsa llena de documentos en el suelo, al lado del sofá, y aceptó una taza de té, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá. Todo ello, sin dejar de leer en voz alta el contrato.

-Punto dos, el señor Watson se compromete a dedicar su tiempo libre a ayudar al señor Holmes con su trabajo, a razón de una vez por semana... Punto tres, el señor Watson no contestará mensajes de texto del señor Holmes por la noche o en su horario de trabajo. Sin embargo, se compromete a contestarlos tan pronto sea posible. Punto cuatro, el señor Holmes accede a no llamar por teléfono ni presentarse en casa del señor Watson entre las diez de la noche y las ocho de la mañana... Y así sigue.

-Como verás, he intentado reseñar los puntos más importantes de nuestra relación. También en lo que afecta a Lestrade y las visitas a Scotland Yard, y lo que se refiere a mi trabajo, porque ya sabes que voy a volver a ejercer la medicina, Sarah me ha dicho que vuelve a necesitar a alguien en la clínica...

Sherlock siguió leyendo detenidamente, en voz baja ahora, hasta llegar al final.

-Hay dos hojas en blanco, John.

-Son para que añadas los puntos que puedan faltar.

Sherlock suspiró, parecía complacido.

-Gracias, John.

-¿Estarás bien?

Sherlock miró al techo, en su mejor cara de "lo que tengo que aguantar".

-John, como me has dejado claro esta mañana, no soy un niño. Viví mucho tiempo solo antes de que empezáramos a compartir piso. Estoy seguro de que, con un poco de ayuda de la señora Hudson, me las apañeré estupendamente. Además, si seguimos todos los puntos del contrato, podrás ir comprobando por ti mismo si estoy bien. Te felicito, has sido bastante concienzudo, John...

Le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas al contrato.

-Entonces, ¿lo firmamos?

-¿Hay dos copias? Tú tienes que tener una.

-Desde luego.

Y los dos firmamos el contrato de amistad entre Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Me sentía como si estuviera fumando la pipa de la paz.

Entonces Sherlock dejó de sonreír y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿Y mi premio?

-¿Cómo?

Las ideas más raras se me pasaron por la cabeza, lo confieso. Sherlock seguía mirando al suelo, muy serio, pero me miró de reojo al explicar:

-Mi madre me regalaba pegatinas cada mes entero que respetaba los contratos. Mis favoritas son las de piratas. Creo... que todavía las venden. En esa papelería que hay al lado de Tesco.

Oh, bien. Otra cosa que añadir a la lista de la compra.


End file.
